


The Art Of Seduction

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, this is objectively the worst thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sayaka attempts to talk Mukuro into trying pet play.





	The Art Of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> let it be known that someone made me write this
> 
> you know who you are and i hate you

Sayaka Maizono was a very weird girl. Mukuro had been aware of that since their first meeting, and up until that point, she'd been entirely okay with it. Sure, she had strange quirks here and there, but overall, she had been a stunning, radiant, and positive force in her life.

Mukuro also liked to think that she had done the same. They were both broken people, but with love and time, she believed that they could outlast and overcome anything that life set in front of them.

Until this very moment.

"You want us to  _what!?"_

"Try pet play," Sayaka repeated earnestly, light shining in her eyes, "Come on, Mukuro! I think it could be sensual."

Mukuro hesitated. It wasn't the idea of having a sexual encounter with Sayaka that was weird. They'd slept together before, and tried strange things- suggested by both parties. So Sayaka making a request wasn't out of the ordinary. It was the request itself.

Like, what the fuck?

Mukuro said, "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that. I could... try? But I don't know if I could go very far with it."

Sayaka smiled and took her hand, "Okay. We could try easing into it, if you'd like. And if you're still uncomfortable, we don't have to continue."

"O-Okay," Mukuro said, "How would this start, exactly? I don't know the finer details."

And frankly, she didn't fucking want to.

Sayaka tilted her head thoughtfully, "Hm. Well you could try acting like a dog? Just a suggestion."

"Woof," Mukuro dead-panned.

"Maybe a different approach?" Sayaka said, "Like... Maybe more puppy-like. Be cute! Because you're cute."

Mukuro flushed, "W-Woof?"

Sayaka nodded, "Okay, good. But say an actually word. Like 'hello!' But as cutesy as you can muster."

"This is really specific," Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Sayaka shook her head, "Just do it."

Mukuro swallowed her pride and took a deep breath, uttering the most cursed word she ever would in her entire life, "H-Hewwo?"

She was suddenly very glad that neither of them were being monitored.

Sayaka giggled, "Yes! That! That was all I wanted. I wanted to hear you say 'hewwo.' You did it!"

Mukuro blinked, "So... you don't want to try pet play?"

"God no," Sayaka wrinkled her nose, "It actually creeps me out a lot."

"Then why the  _fuck-"_

Sayaka giggled again, "I like teasing you. You make the cutest faces!"

Mukuro sighed, but relented and offered a small smile, "You could have just asked me to say that."

"But that wouldn't be fun!" Sayaka said with mock shock.

Mukuro chuckled lightly, "I guess."

Sayaka kissed her gently, "I love you, Mukuro. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you more," Mukuro whispered.

"I love you most," Sayaka said, "I win! I'll go make you some tea as an apology."

With that, she got up and dashed into their small kitchen, sliding along the hardwood floors.

Mukuro leaned back against the bed's headboard and smiled. From her spot, she could see Sayaka moving about and fumbling with the kitchenware. It seemed that every day, she loved the idol who saved her more and more.

Even if she was so fucking weird.

What the fuck.


End file.
